f1custom1997fandomcom-20200214-history
Lotus Historic LH101
The LH101 was introduced as a Updated version of the LH100 designed by Lotus128. The car debuted at Marlbrick in 96 and instantly looked competitive with lotus128 taking pole and elfernandez 2nd During the race Elf and lotus collided but no damage to either car, Lotus dropped to 4th because of this but recovered to 2nd after a great recovery Elfernandez won the 1st race of the LH101 with Lotus 2nd a great achievement for its 1st ever race. This set the tone for the next race with new sponsership Marlboro. Lotus Dominated in catalunya with elf coming a disastisfactory 4th. Then in Phoenix came controversy with friction rules, this meant that the LH101 was illegal for Phoenix so Lotus and Elf took the Brabham BT100 the sister car to the LH101 and got a 1-3 with Lotus winning and elf coming 3rd. In Imola the LH101 was modified to be legal But during the race Sams SGP won with elf 2nd and lotus 3rd. The LH101 was back in winning ways in Silverstone with Elf 1st and lotus 2nd. Leinster was announced to be the cars final race so lotus gave it a farewell drive by dominating in Leinster with teamate elf coming 3rd a good farewell to a great car. The successor the LH102 proved to be a winning car as it won the final races but Lotus said in a interview after Pureto that he prefered the LH101 because it was more fun to drive and it felt faster to him. LH101B During the Mid 96 Season Lotus decided to experiment with the LH101 by adding a new Rear wing to increase rear end grip. But the project was abandoned because it didnt prove to be effective. MH101 After pre season testing for 97 Monster Historic decided they needed a new car but instead of asking elf to make one he went to lotus and asked to use the LH101 and to make some modifications to it. Lotus agreed so he took the LH101 added a new reenforced engine cover, added this years Michelins and tweaked the performance. This created the MH101 in it's first race it got solid points and the LH101 Chassis proved to be highly competitive. In Catalunya it got 2nd in the hands of slayer7462 showing rivals SA and SGp that the MH101 was the car to watch. After loads more points it had its last race in brick Forest it got a lacklustre 6th but it was still a point so it was a good way to mark the end of the car and possibly the LH101 itself. LH101,76 No one would of expected this but with 76 season starting in a week or twos time Lotus128 decided to take the LH101 and add 76 elements to the car including new Front and Rear wings and sidepods simular to the BT101. The car in testing seemed to be around the pace as the LH76 (Current LFR car for 76). But Lotus said that with some more work this has the potential to be faster. The car is primarily used for testing purposes at the momment and as a backup proto if the LH76 is unable to provide the results. Category:Lotus Fernandez Racing Category:Cars that Won XD Category:Top 10 Best f1 custom Champ cars Category:EPIC WIN Category:Car for a champion Category:Biased Catagory below XD